Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-riding-type vehicle cable support structure.
Background
In the related art, for example, a support structure of a cable for a saddle riding type vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2014-34339 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2014-40124. These saddle-riding-type vehicle cable support structures are structures in which a brake hose and a sensor cable are fixed by a dedicated clasp (clamp member).